The Prophesy
by xXMichixChanXx
Summary: Summary:An evil sorcerer named Shimara once ruled all of Japan. He was the most terrifying and powerful of the people…until a young woman named Blossom discovered that she had magical powers and put a stop to him. Now, a hundred years later, he’s back
1. Default Chapter

~*~*tHe PrOpHeSy*~*~  
  
~*~*By: SaKuRaStArS*~*~  
  
A/N: Hello Minna! I know I didn't finished "Perfect Shuzoku," but I just had an idea for this story and I didn't wanna forget it.so PLZ R&R! Arigato! n_n  
  
Disclaimer: SakuraStars: I own CCS!! I own CCS!! *knock knock* eh? *opens door*  
FBI: You're under arrest for what you said five seconds ago.  
SakuraStars: I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything!  
FBI: Oh really? Listen to this *pushes a button on a tape machine*  
"*SakuraStars*I own CCS!! I own CCS!!"  
SakuraStars: x.x um.RUN!! *SakuraStars runs out the door*  
FBI: After her!  
~*..3 hours later..*~  
SakuraStars: *pant pant* @_@ I...give...up. I...don't...own...CCS.  
FBI: okay guys lets go get some donuts and coffee.  
SakuraStars: T_T I want to own CCS.  
FBI: *bursts through door* WHAT?!  
SakuraStars: ^^;; nothing nothing!! Don't chase me up and down the streets  
AGAIN!! I'm INNOCENT!! *FBI leaves* *phew!* -_-lll  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*pRoLoGuE*~  
  
Blossom tore up the stairs to her house. She hurriedly fumbled with her keys and tried to unlock the door. Her long light brown hair was tied in a bun and her face was scared and worried. When she finally opened the door, she burst inside and slammed the door shut after her.  
  
"Okaa-san?" came a little boy's voice. "What happened Okaa-san? Where's Otou-san?"  
  
"Otou-san won't be back for a while," said Blossom, sweeping the little boy into her arms. "Now where's your jacket, Touya?"  
  
"Over here Kaa-san," said Touya, the little boy. (A/N: This isn't Touya, Sakura's brother. Right now this is Touya's ancestor. ^^;;)  
  
"All right, put it on now," said Blossom a little sadly. "I'm going to get something and we're going to go visit Aunt Tomoe."  
  
"Okay Kaa-san," chirped Touya.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
Blossom and Touya are running down the street to Tomoe's house. When it finally came into view, Blossom breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Come Touya," said Blossom, "hurry now." They hurried to the door and Blossom knocked on it. Someone opened the door.  
  
"Blossom?" came a worried voice. "Oh Blossom!" A woman with long purplish hair stood with her son in front of Blossom and Touya. "Blossom have you seen Clow?"  
  
"Hello Tomoe, hello Xing," said Blossom in a steady voice, "Yes I have seen him. Will you take care of Touya for me?"  
  
"Blossom!" said Tomoe, terrified. "Oh Blossom, you know I will, but where will you...?"  
  
"I'm going to Shimara's place," said Blossom. Tomoe and Touya gasped.  
  
"Auntie Blossom! You can't go there!" said Xing with wide eyes. Blossom smiled at him sadly. Tomoe's eyes were watering.  
  
"All right," Tomoe whispered, trying not to cry. Blossom nodded and smiled, then turned to her small son, who was openly crying.  
  
"Here Touya," said Blossom, "I'll be back and here's something I want you to keep for Otou-san and me." She gave him a little box and quick as lightning, she hugged him and ran out towards Shimara's place. Touya stared after her and opened the box. In it was a picture of his father, her, and him. There was also a pink necklace and bracelet with a star dangling from each one. There was a note attached to the necklace and bracelet. Give this to your daughter and tell her to do the same until they reach the Cherry Blossom. He closed the box and ran inside the house, crying.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"BLOSSOM!"  
  
"You'll all die!" Blossom was trying to wriggle her way out of Shimara's magical grasp. Her husband Shiao and Tomoe's husband Clow Reed was trying to help her out.  
  
"Not before we get you first!" cried Blossom. She struggled out and drew out her staff. Shiao and Clow did also. They whispered an incantation and a pink, green, and dark blue blast shot at Shimara.. Shimara shot a blast at them also. The four forces collided and resulted in a tremendous explosion. When the smoke all cleared away, Blossom, Shiao, and Clow were lying on the floor dead.But Shimara wasn't really dead. Blossom, Shiao, and Clow had only locked him into a card, where he wouldn't be able to hurt anybody.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
Tomoe and Touya were extremely worried about Shiao, Blossom, and Clow. They'd heard an extreme explosion. Their hopes were crushed when they heard a man shouting for the whole town to hear that Shiao and Blossom Kinomoto and Clow Reed had destroyed the evil sorcerer Shimara, but in return, they themselves had lost their lives. Touya curled into a ball and started sobbing. And Tomoe wept at the loss of her two best friends and he husband. Xing looked at his lap sorrowfully, tears streaming down his cheeks. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tomoe went to the door and opened it. There stood an old woman. She looked at Tomoe.  
  
"May I come in?" said the old woman. "I have something very important that I must tell you." Tomoe nodded. The woman stepped inside and went to sit across from Touya.  
  
"There is a prophecy." the woman began, "that three heroes would stand up and combine their powers to seal the horrible sorcerer away. However, the sorcerer had not yet been vanquished and those who possess the power to do so have not yet come to this world. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf will strive to fulfill the prophecy.They may share the same fate as their ancestors, but the sorcerer will be forever vanquished."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tomoe, uncertainly.  
  
"I mean that Blossom and Shiao's descendent, a cherry blossom and Clow's descendent, a little wolf will finish what Blossom, Shiao and Clow set out to do," said the woman.  
  
"Who are you!" shouted Touya, suddenly remembering his mother's note. His eyes were wet and ablazed.  
  
"I-I am no one you need know," said the woman, " Someday, your parents' and your descendent as well will make you proud." With that the woman swept out of the house and they never heard from her again.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*Centuries later*~  
  
"HOEEEE!!" cried Sakura. She was sitting up in bed and her long light brown hair and pink pajamas were soaking wet.  
  
"Time to get up Kaijuu," said Touya (A/N: Now THIS is the Touya we all know. n_n)  
  
"I didn't need a bath!!" shouted Sakura, throwing a pillow at him. Touya ducked.  
  
"Of course you do," said Touya, smirking, "don't all kaijuus stink?"  
  
"Sakura no kaijuu!" said Sakura, and stomping Touya's foot. Touya winced.  
  
"Okaa-san says it's time for lunch," said Touya.  
  
"HOEEE!! It's lunchtime already?!" cried Sakura, snatching up her clock. "Get out Touya! I'm gonna get dressed." Sakura pushed Touya out of her room.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
"I'm guessing you just woke your sister?" asked Nadeshiko, smiling.  
  
"Yup," said Touya sitting at the table.  
  
"You didn't dump water on her again did you?" asked Fujitaka, smiling too.  
  
"And why would I do that to my dear imouto?" asked Touya, innocently. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko laughed.  
  
"Let me guess, she stomped you again," said Fujitaka, chuckling. His children were just so funny.  
  
"Now why would I do that to my arrogant Nii-chan?" asked Sakura, innocently. She was standing at the foot of the stairs. Fujitaka, Nadeshiko and Touya all laughed as the baby of the family stepped into the dining room.  
  
"Hurry up and sit Kaijuu," said Touya, "'arrogant Nii-chan' wants to eat before the food turns to ice blocks."  
  
"All right, my arrogant Nii-chan," said Sakura sweetly, sitting down, "Sakura no kaijuu!" She stomped his foot under the table and Touya's foot nearly flew into his mouth.  
  
"Now, now you two," said Nadeshiko. "It's the last day of summer vacation, shouldn't you have fun today and behave?"  
  
"Yes Kaa-san," said Touya and Sakura in unison as they played footsy under the table, as was their tradition.  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"HOEE!! I'M LATE!!" cried Sakura.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
"Onii-chan!! Chocco Matte!!" cried Sakura.  
  
"Hayaku!!" he called back. "Or I'm not gonna wait for you."  
  
~*~*At school*~*~  
  
"Ohayo!" said Mr. Terada. Sakura had made it to school just in time. "Welcome back to school. I am Mr. Terada and I see that many of you have returned from last year."  
  
"Hai!" chorused the students. Sakura smiled at the girl sitting next to her. Her emerald green eyes sparkled. Tomoyo (the girl sitting next to Sakura of course) smiled back. "Now I know that you all are very excited to meet your friends again," said Mr. Terada, "But I would also like you to meet our newest transfer student from Hong Kong,(hmmm..now who could that be? n_n) and I know you'll all make him feel very welcome here. I'd like you all to meet Li Syaoran." He gestured to the door, which opened just then. A boy with amber brown eyes and chocolate brown hair stepped in. His eyes were sharp and piercing and he was frowning.  
  
"Ohayo Li-san," said a boy with dark hair named Yamazaki. Syaoran's eyes went to him.  
  
"Ohayo Li-san!" chorused the rest of the class, including Sakura. Syaoran's eyes went straight to her and suddenly, Sakura didn't feel very comfortable. Why were his amber eyes staring at her. It was making her nervous. When he looked away, she felt better.  
  
"Let's see, where should you sit." said the Mr. Terada, examining the class, "How about, in back of Sakura." Syaoran's eyes went to Sakura again and he walked to his desk. He stopped in front of her and stared at her with piercing eyes.  
  
"Hoe." said Sakura softly. Tomoyo immediately noticed Sakura's distress and came to the rescue.  
  
"Your seat is right there Li-san," said Tomoyo cheerfully, gesturing to the seat in back of Sakura.  
  
"Hmph!" said Syaoran and he walked to his desk and put his books down. All right now let's begin with math.  
  
"Awww." said Sakura. She could feel Syaoran's eyes on the back of her neck and it was making her nervous again. She wondered who he was and why she seemed to sense something about him.  
  
~*Break*~  
  
"Sakura-chan! How was your summer?" asked a girl with brown pigtails named Chiharu.  
  
"It was great!" said Sakura, smiling, "Me and Touya had a great time THIS summer!" All the girls laughed.  
  
"Lemme guess," said a girl with dark curly brown hair, "You two had a bunch of fights."  
  
"We wouldn't expect anything else from our Sakura-chan, could we Rika- chan?" said Tomoyo smiling.  
  
"Yup! How 'bout you guys?" asked Sakura. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was great" said a girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Linka. "Well hello Sakura, didn't notice you there."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura softly. The other girls glared at Linka.  
  
"No one asked you to join us," said Chiharu tartly. Linka only smirked.  
  
"But you see, Chiharu," she said in an annoying tone, "I don't need to ask and you know why Sakura? Because I'm way more popular than you. And you know what Sakura? I don't think you're as popular as you think."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura again, except this time she was confused, "Linka, I never said-"  
  
"Just because Syaoran Li was staring at you today," Linka continued as if Sakura hadn't said anything. "I mean, it's OBVIOUS that he likes ME better."  
  
"Li-san can like anyone he wants to," Tomoyo retorted, angry that Linka was accusing Sakura of something she hadn't done, "Our Sakura-chan can have any guy she wants and he'd be a LOT better than him!" (No way! No one's betta than Syao-chan!!) Linka just glared at them and flouced away.  
  
"Daijoubu Sakura-chan," said Rika, "You've got way more friends than she's got."  
  
"Arigato Rika-chan," said Sakura smiling, "Arigato Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu- chan."  
  
"You're always welcome," said Tomoyo with a smile.  
  
"Yup!" said Chiharu. Then the bell rang and all the girls went inside.  
  
~*Afterschool*~  
  
"Ja Sakura-chan!" said Chiharu, Rika, and Tomoyo. Chiharu and Rika lived on the same street so they walked home together. Tomoyo went home in a limo.  
  
"Ja Tomoyo-chan, Chiharu-chan, and Rika-chan!" said Sakura, waving at them. Then she turned around. "Hoe?" Li Syaoran was standing in front of her.  
  
"You are Kinomoto Sakura," he said.  
  
"I know that," said Sakura.  
  
"Follow me," was all Syaoran said. He walked to the edge of the school and Sakura followed him. "Where is it?"  
  
"Nani?" said Sakura, "Have what?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" said Syaoran, his amber eyes narrowing dangerously, "I know you've got powers"  
  
"P-powers?" Sakura gasped. "What powers?"  
  
"Magical powers baka!" said Syaoran angrily.  
  
"Oh!" said Sakura. "I do?"  
  
"Yes!!" said Syaoran exasperated. "Give-"  
  
"Give what?" came a deep voice. It was Fujitaka. Touya was with him. Touya narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey you gaki get your hands off my sister!" he said. It was only then that Sakura noticed that Syaoran had his hands clamped at her wrist. He let go instantly.  
  
"Now, now Touya," said Fujitaka with a smile, "He IS the son of your mother's and my friends after all. We should get along."  
  
"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran, bowing respectfully. Touya and Sakura gaped at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted Touya. "You mean to tell me that, that gaki is the son of your FRIEND?!"  
  
"Yes," said Fujitaka, "and we'll be taking him home. I expect he's told Sakura something that we haven't told her as of yet though."  
  
"Gomen sir," said Syaoran, "I thought she knew."  
  
"It's all right Li-san," said Fujitaka. "Now let's get you home."  
  
#*#*#*#  
  
"Tou-san, Kaa-san why didn't you tell me I had magic?" asked Sakura. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Because we wanted you to have a normal life for a bit and-" Nadeshiko faltered. Her emerald green eyes shone with tears.  
  
"We didn't want to give you up yet," said Fujitaka, choking. Sakura looked at them concerned.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Her parents looked at her sadly.  
  
"Syaoran Li is here for a reason," said Nadeshiko quietly.  
  
"You see, a long time ago, our ancestor Blossom and her husband were killed while attempting to vanquish the evil sorceror,Shimara," said Fujitaka, "Clow Reed, Syaoran's ancestor was also killed in the struggle. Not many know this, but.Shimara's escaped from his prison at last."  
  
"We fear that you are the one from the prophesy," said Nadeshiko softly.  
  
"P-prophesy?" stammered Sakura in disbelief.  
  
"Three heroes will stand up and combine their powers to seal the horrible sorcerer, Shimara away. However, the sorcerer had not yet been vanquished and those who possess the power to do so have not yet come to this world. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf will strive to fulfill the prophecy.They may share the same fate as their ancestors, but the sorcerer will be forever vanquished." Fujitaka recited quietly. Nadeshiko burst into tears.  
  
"Syaoran's come to take you to Hong Kong with him," said Nadeshiko. Sakura gasped. "Together you will train. His mother is one of my greatest friends. She will treat you right."  
  
"I-I'm going to Hong Kong?" Sakura gasped. "B-but are you coming too?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," said Fujitaka heavily, "It would put you at a great risk to go with you. Tomoyo will accompany you."  
  
"She will?" said Sakura brightening for a bit, "But why cant you come too?"  
  
"Someday Sakura," said Nadeshiko, "you will know."  
  
~*~*To Be CoNtInUeD*~*~  
  
A/N: Do you like it? I know it isn't all that great.But I hope you like it. R&R! Arigato. Ja for now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SaKuRaStArS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~tHe PrOpHeSy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Ch 2: A New Life

**.. + .. The Prophesy .. + ..**

**By: SaKuRaStArS**

A/N: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I am sooo sorry for this SUPER late update >. ah! I've been procrastinating _badly_! I'm very sorry, but school y'kno.. I also had a BIG case of writer's block. Ideas for this story just popped into my head one day in Geometry and I've been writing everyday since. (well.. almost.. ") It's taking me MUCH longer to post this chapter because of finals and I've really gotta pass it.. >. . Also, my laptop has a virus! It won't even turn on now! It's so depressing since I have all my documents saved on it and they got deleted! (No! All my other chapters! All my work! Gone!) So since I can't use my laptop, I have to write this chapter by hand, which slows me down even MORE .-" O wellz.. Anyways, you're all pretty bored with all the talking I do so I'll go straight to the thank yous. So.. Arigato and gomen to: **DayLightsDarkness** (hehe thanks for that comment.. makes me feel better.. .-.), **PrincessSakuraTenshi12** (..blush.. u rite very well too! I promise I'll read your updates very soon! I just haven't been able to find time for any fanficz lately..gomen), **ChihuahuaCrazyChase/ Tomodachi no Kokoro** (wow.. u reviewed twice.. I didn't know you could do that.. thx .-. and I'm sorry bout that grammar mistake. I'll fix it asap!), **Karen** (arigato!), **sally** ( - okay), and **Lady Mystic Saria** (my first reviewer for this story! Arigato soo much! And um.. I'll explain the parent/children thing in the 4th or 5th chapter I think..) anyways.. on with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned CCS, the series probably wouldn't be finished yet (I'm soOo slow..) and the story and artwork wouldn't be half as good. Therefore, CCS is and will never be mine. (which is kinda a good thing..)

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

"..Yelen..?" said a cautious voice. Yelen smiled. It was her best friend, Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

"Yes, hello Nadeshiko," she replied.

"Are Sakura, Tomoyo, and your son there yet?" asked Nadeshiko.

"No, they should be here within the hour though," said Yelen. "Don't worry, I will treat them like my own. I've got plenty of daughters, who are very.. er.._eager_ to meet Sakura and Tomoyo."

"Oh, I can imagine," said Nadeshiko, laughing at the thought of Yelen's four daughters. "Well, I hope they have fun. But.. we must make sure Sakura and Tomoyo have no contact with us."

"Yes," said Yelen. She knew her best friend was devastated about letting her baby and only girl go without even the slightest chance of being able to speak to her for quite some time.

"As long as she's safe. We can't afford to endanger our plans," said Nadeshiko quietly. "You'd better go, Yelen. Take care of Sakura for me. Ja ne."

"Of course," replied Yelen. "Ja ne." She hung up the phone. She turned around to find her husband's cousin standing in back of her. "Wei! Is the car ready?"

"Yes, Yelen," said Wei. Yelen nodded and walked outside with Wei following her. She stopped in front of the car, noticing that there were five people already in the car. Yelen looked at Wei puzzled. Wei smiled and opened the door, revealing four pretty, brown-haired women and a man. They all had rather guilty faces.

"And who are my stowaways?" asked Yelen, teasingly.

"It seems the girls and I don't have anything to do today. So, we decided to tag along with you to the airport," said the man, smiling at his wife.

"Oh, all right, Ryou, you win," said Yelen, getting into the car. (What's Syaoran's dad's name again? If you know, can you please tell me? For now, I'll just call him Ryou. Sorry, I'm not very creative .-.") "All right, then. Let's get going." Wei nodded, closing the door and hurrying into the driver's seat.

"Yay! Little brother is coming home and he's bringing us two new friends!" cried the Li sisters, as the limo pulled out. Wei chuckled as he drove on their way to the airport.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Time to get up! I think we're going to land soon!" came Tomoyo's voice.

"Mmm.. Moyo-chan.. just five more minutes.." mumbled Sakura.

"You should do what Daidouji says, Kinomoto," said a cold voice that woke Sakura up instantly.

"Oops," said Sakura. Then she looked out the window and gasped. "Omigod! It's so pretty!" she cried. Tomoyo smiled. Then the announcer came on.

"_Attention, all passengers! We will be landing at our destination in a few minutes. Please turn off any electronic devices and remain seated. Please make sure your seat belts are fastened securely. Thank you."_

Sakura and Tomoyo sat up straight in their seats and turned off the personal TVs in front of them.

"Wow! We're almost there!" said Sakura, excited.

"Yes, think of all the new cloths and designs there!" said Tomoyo, going into hanyan mode. "I can't wait to make you a whole new Hong Kong wardrobe! You'll be the kawaiiest girl in Hong Kong! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sakura sweatdropped as her friend went crazy again.

"Tomoyo.." said Sakura. She stopped. The plane was landing. "Whee! This is fun!" A minute later, the were on the ground and the announcer was on again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our destination, Hong Kong. Please exit when the plane's exit lights turn green. Your luggage will be transported separately to the luggage claim. We hope you enjoyed our flight and look forward to serving you again."_

"Oh, look. The light just flashed green," said Tomoyo, getting up. "C'mon Sakura-chan, Li-san." Sakura got up after her friend and reached up for her backpack, which was in the upper compartment. Syaoran and Tomoyo watched as the she became dot-eyed with her arms stretched out in front of her.

"I'm.. too.. short.." said Sakura, stretching as far as she could on tiptoe. Syaoran made a sound that could have been a laugh, but when Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at him, there wasn't a trace of a smile in sight. Syaoran got up and walked to them, reached up and grabbed Sakura's baby-pink backpack. He handed it to Sakura, who was looking at him wide-eyed.

"Arigato Li-kun," said Sakura, thinking about how lucky Syaoran was to be so tall. 'Why is he staring at me?' she thought, noticing the deep amber eyes boring into her emerald ones. Tomoyo coughed.

"Li-san, can you help me too?" Tomoyo asked, smiling mischievously. 'Uh oh, I know that look and it's never a good thing,' thought Sakura. Syaoran jumped.

"Uh, sure," he mumbled, cursing himself as he tore his eyes from Sakura's to get Tomoyo's bag. 'What was I thinking!' he thought to himself furiously. 'Why was I staring into her eyes? What did I see..!" He thought about the deep emerald pools that held so much innocence and answered himself. 'Because they're beautiful and so innocent,' he thought, as he absentmindedly reached fro Tomoyo's bag. Then.. "_Ow_!" The next thing Syaoran knew, he was lying flat on the floor with Tomoyo's bag on his chest. Syaoran had pulled Tomoyo's bag down, but far from being light like Sakura's it was _heavy_!

"Oops, sorry, Li-san," said Tomoyo, taking her bag and swinging it onto her shoulder.

"What do you_ carry _in that thing!" gasped Syaoran.

"Oh, just my camera, film, videocam, and stuff," said Tomoyo innocently.

"Moyo-chan! Couldn't you have put them with your luggage?" asked Sakrua, bending down to help Syaoran up. He got up with his face very red and muttered a quick "thank you" and went to get his bag.

"Of course not!" said Tomoyo, scandalized. "How would I be able to capture adorable Sakura-chan in action if my camera and vidocam were with the luggage?" Syaoran returned then. "Besidesm they're worth quite a lot and I just _couldn't_ leave them at the mercy of those rough people!" Syaoran and Sakura stared at Tomoyo, then looked at each other. They squatted down and started whispering.

"Is she always this crazy?"

"Yup! Ever since we were little."

"Ugh. Must have been a tough childhood."

"I'll say. When we were in fourth grade.. huh?" Sakura and Syaoran looked up to see Tomoyo videotaping them. They got up and drew apart. "Tomoyo!"

"You two look so KAWAII!" cried Tomoy. Syaoran turned red.

"C'mon, let's go," he muttered, leading the way out of the plane.

.-. x .-.

"Where is Xiao Lang? He's taking awhile," said Ryou, scanning the area with his amber eyes. Wei had already collected all the luggage with the names Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo on the tags and put them in the car that had come separately to take the luggage. The car had already left so that everything would be at the mansion by the time Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo arrived.

"There he is!" cried Xiafia, pointing at the boy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

"Look! They must be Sakura and Tomoyo!" cried Fanfren, pointing at Sakura and Tomoyo, Ryou looked at his daughters quizzically.

"How would you know that Fanfren?" he asked.

"Why, they're the only ones with him, Father!" said Fanfren.

"Yes, and Sakura is the image of her mother," said Yelen, fondly. As the three came nearer, the Li sisters ran to them and Syaoran started to run away, but stopped when he saw that they had pounced Sakura and Tomoyo.

"They're so cute!" cried the Li sisters, hugging the two girls to them.

"They're so cute, I just want to eat them!" cried Feimei. Ryou, Yelen and Wei walked up to Syaoran, who was in a state of shock.

"Welcome back, Xiao Lang," said Yelen as they watched the Li sisters "_welcome_" Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Thank you Mother," said Syaoran. "I'm just surprised they didn't jump me." Yelen chuckled.

"Girls!" said Ryou, firmly. The Li sisters immediately drew away from Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran drew back.

"Little brother! Don't think we forgot you!" cried the Li sisters, pouncing poor Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo observed, dot-eyed. Yelen cleared her throat.

"You must be Sakura," said Yelen, extending a hand to Sakura. Sakura looked up at the dark-haired, grayed-eyed, elegant woman in awe. She took Yelen's hand.

"Um.. yes," said Sakura. Then she looked at Tomoyo. "And this is Daidouji Tomoyo. She's my best friend and we're also second cousins." Yelen smiled at Sakura. She was just like Nadeshiko. Then she turned to Tomoyo.

"Yes, I've met your mother, Sonomi. She's a very accomplished woman and very.. er.. _compassionate_," said Yelen, also taking Tomoyo's hand and giving it a shake. Tomoyo beamed.

"Hai! That's my mother!" said Tomoyo proudly. Yelen smiled and gestured to her husband and Wei, who had both come to stand behind her.

"This is my husband, Li Ryou, and his cousin, Wei," said Yelen, gesturing to each when she said his name.

"Pleased to meet you both," sad Sakura and Tomoyo, bowing. 'He looks just like Li-san!' they marveled. (They're talkin bout Ryou and Syaoran or course.)

"Likewise," said Ryou, as Wei beamed at them. "Now, I think it's about time we went home," Yelen nodded in agreement.

"Yes," said Wei. "I'll just get the car." Wei left to start the car. Ryou turned toward his children.

"_Girls!_" he called. The Li sisters ran toward their father, leaving a dizzy Syaoran. When they stopped in front of him, he introduced them. "Sakura and Tomoyo, these are my daughters. In age order, Li Xiafia and Li Fanfren, who are identical twins, and Li Feimei and Li Fuutie, who are also identical twins," said Ryou, gesturing to each as he called out her name. Xianfia and Fanfren resembled their father and had his amber eyes. Xiafia had short hair that curled slightly inward, while Fanfren had long, wavy waist-length hair. Feimei and Fuutie resembled their mother and had her gray eyes. Like Xiafia and Fanfren, they also had different hair lengths. Feimei had long, straight hair, while Fuutie had slightly curled medium length hair. Each girl had brown hair that was a shade darker than Ryou and Syaoran's.

"Nice to meet you," said Sakura and Tomoyo, bowing again.

"Nice to meet you!" sang out the Li sisters.

"Okay," said Yelen. "Now, let's get home. Wei's in front. Come along." Xiafia and Fanfren each seized one of Tomoyo's hands, while Feimei and Fuutie seized each of Sakura's. They followed Yelen, Ryou and Syaoran.

.-. x .-. at the Li Mansion .-. x .-.

Sakura stood in front of the Li mansion, staring at it in shock. Yelen smiled at her.

"Welcome to our humble home," said Ryou, as they walked into the grounds. Sakura looked around, wide-eyed.

"It's so big!" said Sakura in awe. Yelen chuckled.

"Yes, that's exactly what Nadeshiko said when she first came here," said Yelen, fondly. Sakura brightened up.

"Oh! When can I talk to Kaa-san?" asked Sakura. Yelen froze. She and Ryou looked at each other.

"Ahem!" said Ryou. "We'll have to talk to you about that Sakura-san. For now, we'll just get you settled in first. Then Xiao Lang will show you around." Sakura and Tomoyo looked up at Ryou in surprise.

"H-hai.." said Sakura, clearly puzzled. The Li sisters pulled the two Japanese girls inside to show them to their rooms, leaving Syaoran and his parents at the front door. Yelen and Ryou were looking at each other troubled.

"I'll just go shower, then," said Syaoran, noticing that his parents were having a tense moment. Yelen nodded absentmindedly and Syaoran left.

.-. x .-. after Syaoran's tour .-. x .-. (Sorry guys. I'm kinda tired.. you don't really need a tour rite..? .." I have to rush things because I want to post this chapter up very soon while I don't have to go to school. I'm sure you can't wait for this chapter to end anyways, so bear with me ok?)

"Well, that's the last of it," said Syaoran, as he led Sakura and Tomoyo out of the garden.

"The garden is so beautiful!" said Sakura. "And it's so big!"

"Yeah," Tomoyo agreed. "So, where are we going now, Li-san?" Syaoran looked back at them.

"We're going to dinner," he said, trying not to look so uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" asked Sakura, worriedly.

"N-nothing," said Syaoran. Then he looked up. For some reason, he felt like he could trust this little emerald-eyed girl. But should he trust his instinct or his head?

"Oops," said Tomoyo, suddenly. "I forgot my camera in the garden. I'll just go get it. You two go on without me." Syaoran nodded. "Kay! See you later, Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, bounding away.

"So, Li-kun," began Sakura, but she was cut off by Syaoran.

"Don't call me 'Li-kun'," he said. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"But everyone tells me that you don't allow anyone outside of your-" said Sakura, when Syaoran stopped her again.

"Call me Syaoran," said Syaoran, turning a bit pink. "It's true that I don't allow anyone out of my family call me by my first name, but it just feels weird when you call me 'Li-kun'," Sakura looked at him and smiled. Syaoran felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Okay, but only if you call me Sakura," said Sakura. Syaoran nodded. "Okay, then. So.. Syaoran-kun, what's wrong?" Syaoran looked down.

"It's nothing really," he said. "It's just.. my cousins are coming for dinner."

"Is that.. a bad thing?" asked Sakura.

"Yes! Meilin is always glomping me and calling me her fiancé, which I'm _not_! And she's so annoying! She doesn't let any other girl anywhere near me. Eriol is just a _know-it-all_! He _always_ knows how to really annoy me! Argh!" said Syaoran, clutching his head. He looked up when he heard Sakura's laugh.

"Well, that just shows that they care about you, right?" said Sakura. "Besides, they can't be any worse than Moyo-chan and Nii-chan!" Syoaran gave a small smile. "Hey! That's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Syaoran's smile vanished. He gave a cough.

"Well, I.. uh.. we should get back now," said Syaoran, his face all red. Sakura looked at him concerned.

"Okay, Syaoran-kun," said Sakura. Then she put one hand on Syaoran's forehead and one hand on her own. "But are you getting sick, Syaoran-kun? Your face is all red." Syaoran turned an even deeper shade of red.

"It's nothing," he mumbled. "I'm fine." Sakura looked at him a minute longer, then smiled.

"Okay then," said Sakura, taking his hand. Syaoran's face couldn't get any redder. He just continued walking toward the house, holding Sakura's hand. If they had only looked more closely at their surroundings, they would have noticed a red blinking light following them. When the two were out of sight, Tomoyo stepped out of the bushes with a boy with midnight blue hair and blue eyes.

"Well, Miss Daidouji, I quiet agree with you. Those two are definitely very cute. Miss Kinomoto IS adorable," said the boy, smiling at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Hai, I look forward to playing matchmaker," said Tomoyo, eyes sparkling. "Sakura is so kawaii and they look so good together. Do you not agree, Hiirigizawa-san?" The boy also known as 'Eriol Hiirigizawa,' smiled and nodded. 'This could prove interesting,' he thought, as he and Tomoyo followed Syaoran and Sakura into the mansion.

"Xiao Lang!" cried a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes. "Xiao Lang! I've missed you s-" She stopped. Then her eyes narrowed and her face turned purple with rage. "_XIAO LANG! GIT YER ASS OVUH HERE_!" Syaoran sighed. He and Sakura were no longer holding hands. They had let go of each other when Meilin had called out Syaoran's name.

"Meilin.." said Syaoran, but Meilin interrupted.

"How_dare_ you go around holding other girls' hands! How_could_ you! You're my _fiancé_! Who _is _this girl anyways!" screeched Meilin.

"Meilin! I'm_not_ your fiancé!" shouted Syaoran, taking step back as Meilin advanced toward him.

"Um.. er.. Meilin-san! I'm sorry! But you needn't worry! Syaoran-kun and I are just friends!" said Sakura, rushing to stop Meilin from beating up Syaoran. Syaoran felt his heart twinge a little. Meilin looked up and Sakura was glad that she had stopped being a monster.

"Really?" asked Meilin, tearily. Sakura nodded and Meilin smiled and gave her a hug. "Okay, then. Let's be friends too! I'm Li Meilin! You can call me Meilin-chan!"

"Hai!" said Sakura, happily. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura-chan!" Syaoran just watched dot-eyed as Sakura and Meilin hugged each other like the best of friends.

"Well, it's nice to see you two have become friends," said a voice. Syaoran winced and turned slowly around to come face to face with his worst nightmare.

"_Eriol_!" shouted Syaoran, freaking out. Eriol an Tomoyo had appeared out of no where.

"Oh, hello my cute little descendent," said Eriol smiling. Steam came out of Syaoran's ears. Eriol turned to Sakura. "By the way Miss Kinomoto, my name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. I would be honored if you would call me Eriol," said Eriol, with a kind smile.

"Okay," said Sakura, beaming. "It's nice to meet you, Eriol-kun. My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura." Eriol nodded. Meilin looked at Tomoyo. "Oh! Meilin-chan! This is my cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo." Meilin smiled.

"Nice to meet you Daidouji-san," said Meilin. Tomoyo smiled.

"I would prefer you call me Tomoyo," said Tomoyo. "It is nice to meet you-"

"Meilin," said Meilin. The girls smiled at each other.

"Well, you five. Shouldn't you be inside?" came a voice. A man with silver hair and eyes stood before them.

"Yukito-sensei!" said Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin in unison, bowing to the man. Yukito smiled.

"Good evening Li, Hiirigizawa and Li-san," he replied. Then he turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san, I am Tsukishiro Yukito. I will be your new training sensei starting now." Sakura and Tomoyo bowed.

"Konbanwa sensei," they replied in unison. Yukito smiled.

"You can call me Yukito-sensei as the others do," he said. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. "All right, then. Inside." They all went into the house.

* * *

Three months had passed (I kno I kno, that's a long time to skip but I'm really really getting tired… My hand's cramped from all this writing) and Sakura and Tomoyo had adjusted very well to life in Hong Kong. They trained everyday in martial arts and swordsmanship. Throughout this whole time, neither Sakura nor Tomoyo were able to reach their families. The both of them were very concerned when they tried to talk to Yelen about it, they got no real reply. Instead, they just worked extra hard with their studies and training each day. One day, the two were in the garden with Syaoran, Eriol and Meilin after a hard day of training.

"I don't know why, but whenever we call, we just get the answer machine," said Tomoyo, worried.

"Hai.." said Sakura. "And I .. I miss Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Nii-chan.." Syaoran, Meilin and Eriol looked at them sympathetically.

"Aw.. don't worry," said Meilin. "They're probably just busy."

"Yeah," said Sakura. "But sometimes I wish my family lived in Hong Kong. Or at least_someone_ in my family." She sighed.

"Wish granted," said a cold voice. Sakura gasped. Everyone looked toward the garden gates where they saw two men who appeared to be identical twins. The only difference was that one had green eyes like Sakura and the other had brown eyes. The two looked strangely familiar. They look just like..

"Tou-san and Nii-chan!" said Sakura, wide-eyed.

"Fraid not, _dear_ Sakura-chan," said the one with brown eyes, smirking.

_"Definitely _not, _dear_ little sister," said the one with green eyes. Sakura gasped.

"H-hoeee!" she squeaked. The two smirked.

"Oh, how rude of us," said the man with brown eyes. "My name is Haku. _Kinomoto_ Haku." Sakura gasped, here eyes wide.

"Yeah, and I am Kinomoto Haru. We are your brothers or don't you remember us?" said the man with green eyes maliciously. Sakura and everyone stared.

"Nani! That's not _possible_!" cried Tomoyo.

"Anything is possible, _dear_ cousin," said Haru.

"Now, come along, little sister," sad Haku, raising a hand that was surrounded by a dark hand.

"No! Stop!" shouted Syaoran, reaching for Sakura as Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo jumped up. However, before Syaoran could close his hand around Sakura's arm, she vanished, leaving Syaoran to grab the air. Syaoran whipped around to look at the two men claiming to be Sakura's brothers and saw that Sakura had reappeared in Haru's arms. Haku waved his hand and they disappeared with Sakura.

"_NO! DAMMIT_!" shouted Syaoran, punching a cemented seat.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo and Meilin, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Urgh!" said Eriol, apparently mad at himself. "Why couldn't we have done anything!"

"We'll get her back!" came a voice. It was Yukito. His face was very calm, but his flashing eyes betrayed his fury.

"Hai! We'll get her back!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

A/N: Ah! T-T ..sniff.. I'm finally done with this chapter! I kno I kno.. it's all rushed and it's not really good.. and definitely not worth the wait I made u do.. gomen.. but PLZ REVIEW! Flames are accepted (.>. .) Arigato for reading such a horrible story and for putting up with me - Sayonara for now! I'm gonna start on ch. 3 now. Hopefully I won't have writer's block again..

.-. x .-. SaKuRaStArS .-. x .-.


	3. OPERATION: Save the Cherryblossom!

**.. + .. The Prophesy .. + ..**

**By: SaKuRaStArS**

**A/N:** Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen for the late update! ( >. ) As usual, no time to write.. Anyways, I wanna say Arigato to all my reviewers! I'm so sorry I didn't post ur names in this chapter but I wanted to get it up fast so I didn't have much time.. So.. yeah.. anyways.. enjoy! -

**Disclaimer: **How can CCS be mine if I can't draw like the wonderful CLAMP ladies do? Compared to theirs, my stories are very feeble. Therefore, CCS is not and will never be mine! TTTT

**Chapter 3: OPERATION: Save the Cherryblossom!**

"_Syaoran_! How are we going to find her?" panted Meilin as she, Tomoyo and Eriol hiked up a high cliff behind Syaoran and Yukito.

"I don't think he hears you, Meilin," said Eriol, who was slowing down so that Meilin and Tomoyo wouldn't be left behind. Then, all of a sudden, there was a rumbling sound. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin looked up to see Syaoran and Yukito sliding downwards with a rockslide at their heels. By reflex, Eriol took Tomoyo and Meilin by the arm and slid quickly downward also. In seconds, they were on the ground and at a safe distance from the avalanche of rocks and dirt.

"SYAORAN!" shouted Meilin. "What the heck just happened!"

"Argh!" said Syaoran, punching the rocks. "How're we going to find her at this rate!" Yukito gave a small cough.

"Well, my students," he began, catching everyone's attention. "If you would close your eyes and pay attention, you would sense it too. It's not strong, but it's there." Immediately, everyone closed their eyes and focused their minds. They could all feel it then, the tiniest flicker of a pinkish aura at the back of their minds. As one, their eyes snapped open, and they looked at the fallen cliff.

"We don't need this cliff," said Tomoyo, slowly. Everyone looked at Yukito.

"Yukito-sensei, what can we do?" asked Meilin.

"Join hands," he instructed. When they did so, Yukito muttered a quick spell and there was a flash. They all felt a tugging sensation and were thrown into a portal. "Keep hold! Don't let go!" called Yukito. Their grips tightened and seconds later, their feet touched the grounds. They all looked up to see unfamiliar grounds. Taking a step, Yukito cautiously led the way. He muttered another spell and everyone felt a chill throughout their whole body. The children all looked at their master. He just directed them to stay silent and follow him. He led the way toward a large, gloomy, and eerie-looking mansion that just sent shivers up your spine. Yukito led them all toward the front entrance, past the sentries, and into the castle. Under his breath, Yukito murmured, "Invisibility spell." The children nodded, understanding and followed him as he led the way. The pinkish aura was stronger now, but it seemed to be tinged with a bit of black. They figured it was because of the castle. They climbed many stairs and looked through many rooms until finally, Yukito stopped where the aura was strongest. They walked into the hall and were all taken aback at the sight they saw there.

"Sakura!" shouted everyone. Yukito lifted the invisibility spell as they all bounded toward her. Then, they stopped.

"Why is she just standing there?" murmured Eriol, perplexedly.

"She's not bound either," said Meilin quietly.

"Sakura-chan?" said Tomoyo. Sakura turned around the face them. Everyone gasped. Her emerald green eyes that were usually so bright and cheerful, were now dark, cold, and emotionless.

"Well, hello dear friends," said Sakura in a low voice that was icy cold. "Isn't it a coincidence that we meet again. I must admit, I didn't expect you so soon." She smiled at Syaoran and the others when they gaped at her. The smiled didn't reach her eyes, which remained as cold and emotionless as before. "No matter," she continued, drawing out her sword and examining it. "I'll just proceed with the original plan." With a smirk, she lunged forward and sliced thin air.. exactly where Syaoran had stood, except they'd all disappeared. Sakura scowled in annoyance and stalked off to report to her master.

"Where _are _we!" shouted Meilin. They had appeared in what looked like a dungeon. Yukito pointed toward a lone, cloaked figure standing in the shadows. The person stepped forward. It was Haru Kinomoto, one of the brothers who had kidnapped Sakura. He was the twin with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"We are under the castle," he said. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meilin blinked in surprise. His voice wasn't cold anymore and he appeared.. worried.

"What do you-" started Syaoran, angrily, but was cut of by Yukito.

"Please explain to us what is going on. Why are you doing this?" asked Yukito, his eyes on Haru's face. The others glanced at Yukito, surprised, then turned their eyes to Haru, who sighed.

"You see, Haku and I.. we were separated from our family a while back. Sakura wouldn't remember, she was barely six months old. We were taken because we were mistaken for the Awaited Ones from the Prophesy. When it was discovered that we weren't, a spell was cast over us. Just recently, the spell wore out on me, but it appears that Haku is still under it. I continued to be obedient, pretending that nothing had happened. I had to fool them. I had to protect Sakura. I knew they were after her. When we took her, I intended to hide her, but she was put under a spell before I could get to her. I couldn't protect her, I _will_. I brought you guys here so you would be safer. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't want her friends to get hurt. I'm going back to get her," he said determined. Yukito stepped forward and put a hand on Haru's shoulder as the others stared at Haru in surprise.

"You are strong, Haru, but will you be able to break the spell?" Yukito asked. Haru looked at him.

"I have to. I haven't found the 'little wolf' of the Prophesy yet. Although he's supposed to be the only one who can free my sister," said Haru.

"We think Li Syaoran is the 'little wolf' of the Prophesy," said Yukito, gesturing toward Syaoran. Syaoran stepped forward. Haku stared.

" 'Syaoran' means 'little wolf' in Japanese..." said Haru, eyes wide at the sudden revelation.

"Yeah," said Syaoran. "So I think _I_ should go get her. Yukito-sensei, you should take everyone home and wait." Yukito nodded.

"I'll go with you, Li," said Haru. When Syaoran opened his mouth to argue, he continued. "She's my _sister_. Besides, you don't know your way around this place. _And_ I can deal with Haku." Syaoran looked at him with narrow eyes. He nodded, grudgingly.

"Fine, then. Yukito-sensei, could you please get everyone back now?" said Syaoran, stepping away from the rest.

"But Syaoran!" cried Meilin.

"Sakura's my cousin _and_ best friend!" cried Tomoyo. Yukito looked at Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin firmly.

"We are going. We will only be in their ways otherwise," said Yukito. Meilin, Tomoyo, and Eriol were quiet and nodded reluctantly. "All right, let's go. Hold hands." They all held hands and formed a circle. Yukito muttered a spell and with a whoosh of wind, they were gone. Haru walked up to Syaoran and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Stay still! Don't you want to get out of here!" hissed Haru when Syaoran tried to move out of Haru's grasp. Syaoran immediately became still. Haru closed his eyes and all was quiet for a few minutes. Then Haru opened his eyes. Syaoran noticed that his face was rater pale, but said nothing because he had no idea what Haru was doing. Haru looked Syaoran in the eyes. "She's with the Master."

"Who's 'the Master'?" asked Syaoran, a flicker of fear for Sakura blooming in his heart.

"Shimara," said Haru, heavily. "Listen, Li, when we get up there, Sakura's going to attack you. It's part of Shimara's plan. Leave Haku to me. I'll try to break the spell on him. I'll leave Sakura to you." He paused. "Please take care of my baby sister." Syaoran nodded. Haru said something under his breath and the next instant, Haru and Syaoran stood alone in a dark, cold hall lit sinisterly with a few torches. A flurry of pink immediately struck out at Syaoran.

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran, defending himself with his sword.

"Li! She's not herself!" shouted Haru before he was forced to dodge a blast of energy that hit exactly where he had been standing seconds before.

"Well, looks like we've got ourselves a traitor in our midst," said Haku, who had appeared out of nowhere. "Good bye, dear brother."

"Haku!" shouted Haru, dodging Haku's blade. "Stop it! You're under a spell! You're not spell!" Haku merely smirked maliciously.

"Oh, but I am myself, Haru. _You_ don't understand. You see, I awoke before you," said Haku, with a cold laugh. "I _am_ myself."

"Lies! That's Shimara talking! He planted those memories on you!" shouted Haru, desperately. That situation had never occurred to him.

"Ha! Master gave me a choice. I could remain my pathetic self and try to get back to our family. _OR_ I could join him and gain all the power I need, to be stronger and powerful. I chose to be stronger. What is a family that abandoned me worth when compared to all the power that I was offered? All I had to do was embrace the darkness. You should join me brother. We could rule under Shimara together," said Haku.

"You're wrong! They never abandoned us! They didn't even know where we were! They haven't forgotten us! Haku! Sakura's our sister! You can't just kill our family to gain power! We're your-" shouted Haru, desperately.

"Shut up!" snarled Haku. His eyes regarded his brother in disgust. "You're too weak, as always. You always did have a soft spot for our family."

"Haku, please. All of this is a lie. Lies created by Shimara to turn you against us!" said Haru, beseechingly. "Haku, you can be strong without the darkness Shimara wants you to embrace! Don't you see! He's just using you!"

"Well, lies or no lies, I quite like all this new strength he has given me. My orders were to get rid of you, Sakura, Touya and our parents. Since you refuse to join us, I'll destroy you first, you're your precious Sakura!" said Haku, striking again.

_.. + .. Syaoran and Sakura .. + .._

"What's wrong, Syaoran-kun?" said Sakura, mockingly, as she struck once again and Syaoran merely blocked the blow. "Why don't you attack? _FIGHT_!" she attacked again, but when Syaoran moved to block the blow, she feinted and hit his left arm. Syaoran gasped in pain.

"S-Sakura..!" shouted Syaoran, still refusing to fight. Far behind them, Haku and Haru were also engaging in a battle. "Don't! Stop!"

"Don't stop?" said Sakura. "Okay. Die, wolf!" She struck again.

"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran, blocking her sword. Sakura didn't respond. "Come back!" Sakura struck again, but there was a small flicker in her emerald eyes. This time, instead of just blocking, Syaoran disarmed her with a single fluid move and caught her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly. "Come back to _me_." Sakura's eyes flickered again.

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted, but her voice was wavering.

"I really care a _lot_ about you. I came all this way for you. I'm not leaving until you can come safely with me. I refuse to hurt you. Everyone is waiting for you. Come back to them. Come back to ME. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but .. Sakura.. I-I love you," Sakura stiffened, her eyes widening and the coldness dying.

"S-Syaoran-kun?"

_**To Be CoNtInUeD ..**_

**A/N: **hehe.. that was unexpected.. " I'm sorry for the short chapter. It's CSTs (California Standards Testing) right now and I've been squeezing my writing in whenever I can. As usual, I'm writing this chapter by hand, so it takes a while to write, then type it. I know this chapter is rushed (basically the whole story is rushed.. ..sigh..), short, and makes absolutely no sense. (") GOMEN! TTTT Please, please, please gimme a review! ONEGAI! (Please) though I know I don't deserve it.. oh and I think there're a lot of grammar mistakes, but well.. I don't know why but when I try to fix it, it doesn't stay fixed.. o wellz, 'til my next post, SaKuRaStArS signing out! (-)

. x -- SaKuRaStArS -- x --


End file.
